Never last forever
by AngelicAngel9
Summary: Its rated R for swearing, and maybe some violence later on. I am not very good with summarys so please read and tell me what you think. Also just so you know this is a Soda romance story.
1. Looking back

*Ok well this is my first attempt at a outsiders fanfiction. I know I may have some or allot of spelling mistakes but try to look past them. lol. I HATE SPELLING. Please read and review. If you like it I will keep on writing. Since this chapter is short I will put up the second one also. I would like to at least have five reviews before I continue.*

***I did not make up any of the characters that where in the outsiders book so do not try and take my money. The only people I own are the main character Kelly and her brother's Keith and Chris. I will be adding a few more people along the way but right now that's all I have***

I cant believe that four years ago today I was standing in this exact spot, crying my eyes out over a boy, one that I never thought would ever make me cry. Oh, how we were in love, but like my opinion on life at the time, no good thing lasts forever. 

If you really wanna know I might as well start at the beginning, to tell you the tale of love and a passionate romance, the density of a hidden secret and a bitter sweet rivalry. Not all was fun and wonderful as you would of thought, for there were many things that would occur to manipulate and change not only the people around, but myself along the way. This story is not one of those beautiful, "Once upon a time" fairy tales, although it was wonderful while it lasted. So you must see that this kind of tale, to my dismay did not end with "they lived happily ever after." 

Now I look back and wonder, at the confidence I use to have. I used to be so strong willed and cocky, if I must admit. No one could get in my way or make me do anything that I felt was not in the best interest of myself or those close to me. I was stunningly passionate about life and I guess you could say that I lived it to the fullest. My mother before her _break down _after father died, used to tell me that some things have a way of coming back to those who deserve it the most, as that may be true. But it has been my own discovery that there are still those special occasions were something good may backfire and revenge will come to the person who least deserves it.

Now enough with the sappy memories I must get on with the story. Let me see...It all began one foggy night, four years ago today. I was walking home from Nina's house, like I normally did every other Saturday night.


	2. Meetings on the street

I had told my oldest brother Keith that I would stop by Rick's house to pick him up and would not attempt to walk all the way home alone. Last time I made that stupid decision I ended up in the hospital for three weeks. Some of those jag off guys from school ended up catching me from behind, before I even noticed who was grabbing my arm, I was begin shoved into some dark alley way behind a bar. Do not be fooled for I am extremely strong, but not even you can tell me that one 16 year old girl can do a proper job at defending herself against four seniors and a silver switch blade. 

I had gotten a few deep cuts across my back and a broken nose before some decent guys came along and chassed them away. I told the men that I was fine and could get home without a problem but they insisted that I be taken to the hospital. Although Keith was furious *I could tell when he's mad because he clenches his fists and doesn't say a word for at least five minutes* he was not surprised. When you live on this side of town being jumped by those snotty, self-centered rich kids is excepted. We are the misfits, the troublemakers, when there's a fight we are not the ones on the sideline watching, because we prefer to be in the middle of it. People spit at us rather than shake our hand and stick up there nose when we walk by, we are Greasers, the ones that the rich kids*Aka socs* despise. The soc's get there money from there parents and do they do a thing to earn it, Ha! I DONT THINK SO. They think were trash and are not worth any there precious time, when really I feel as if they are not worth mine. 

Ok now back to the original story....Nina's house was a street away from Rick's so walking the distance alone would not be a problem. I carried a switch blade anyway, just incase, I may have made a stupid decision back then but I would not make the same mistake twice. The street was deserted and remotely silent other than a few voices and a car horn blowing in the distance. The street lights gave little view of the houses up ahead and I stuck my hands into the pockets of my black overcoat because the wind began to pick up. I watched as a slightly dented silver can and a empty cigarette packet blew down the sidewalk. A strand of my shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair fell into my face and I could see the fog form from my mouth with every breath I took. I hated winter because I felt as if the snow ruins perfectly good midnight walks, although I took few of those now. 

I was about five house's away from Rick's when I heard a group of male voices coming around the corner behind me. With caution on high alert, my right hand automatically grabbed the knife attached to my side and I slowly stepped behind an old caravan parked on the street. I watched as five boys emerged from the darkness. Two of them I recognized from school, the younger boy with blondish brown hair was in my English class, he was very smart for his age, although I didn't know his name. The other kid was older, he wasn't in any of my classes, but I had seen him around, people said that he loved school so much that he never even graduated. The other three boys I didn't recognize, the youngest one had darker hair and looked a little too timid or scared to do any harm to anyone. Then there were two kids that I thought to be around my age at the least. One was kind of tall and very handsome, he resembled the kid in my English class just a little. The other one had darker hair and looked a little bit agitated. 

When I realized that they were to rough to be socs, I relaxed just a little, yet still staying completely silent. Finally the oldest one noticed me and said something to his friends. They all looked over and starred at me with curiosity. Then, getting my attitude back I spoke up.

"What" I asked fiercely. I startled them a little bit because I swear I seen one of them jump.

"You lost or something" The oldest one asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice that angered me.

"No, I aint lost and what do you care" I said.

"Are you sure, doll face, because I think your on the wrong side of town" Oh that was it, this kid did not just call me a soc. Then I looked at the clothes I was wearing, rather than my baggy black corduroys and my tight black tank top. I had a black silk dress that came down to about four inches above my knees, with an overcoat to match and had my hair done up into a pony tail with a black ribbon hanging from it. How could I have been so stupid as to not remember to change after the funeral. I did look like a soc! 

"Look" I spat at him " I am not on the wrong side of town, I just went to a funeral, that's why I'm dressed in this ugly crap, got it. Now if you would please get out of my way I have somewhere to go."

"Ok, ok, calm down I was just implying..."

"Well watch what your implying next time" I said cutting him off, the annoyance forming in my voice. 

"You sure have some attitude" said the young kid with the dark hair.

"Yeah, only when I'm annoyed, now excuse me" I said as I walked around the caravan and pushed my way through two of the boys. 

"Hey wait" said the youngest of the bunch.

"WHAT" I yelled as I turned around to face them.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you" 

"I don't know I was just wondering" he said.

"Look, I have somewhere to go, your really annoying me with all these stupid questions, I don't know who you are, so it would only make sense that I don't feel right telling you were I'm going, ok!"

"That may be true but I really don't think its safe for you to be walking alone at night, dressed like that either" Said the oldest one. 

I looked strait into his eye's and said "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No"

"Then why did you ask me such a stupid question. I'm going to get my older brother from a friends house, if you really needed to know. It's about four houses down from here and he is walking me home"

"Oh, ok"

"Now if you don't let me go soon, he will start to think something has happened to me, so goodbye for the third time" I said and walked away.


End file.
